h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany-Angela Relationship
The Brittany-Angela Relationship is the friendship between Brittany Tani and Angela Nash. The 2 are best friends and nothing ever get's between them. But then Britgela Isn't a Perfectionist came... Season 1 Moments A New Guy From a New Website Without the telling from Emma, Rikki, Cleo, or even Bella Catrina tells Brittany and Angela that she is a mermaid. At first, they don't believe her but after seeing her tail they are shcoked. Angela talks to Brittany about how they could tell everyone that they're mermaids "I don't think we should. I mean it might make them I ca n't believe I'm saying this pop-popular" Brittany says "That would be a terrible idea". "GP (Good point), but I will embarass them somehow. Mainly Rikki. She still hasn't apoligized for spilling that slushie on me and what she did in 2nd Grade" Angela says. "Oh yes, you'll never forget that" Brittany says as she and Angela walk away. Lewis Loves Charlotte Jake, Brittany, Angela, and Catrina all form a gossip club (called The Gossip Assasins) and they all learn the secret. All of them shocked by this want to tell everyone but Angela and Brittany stop them saying it's not the right time. Sleepover Party Angela decids to have a sleepover when she is talking to Brittany "Every popualr girl has a sleepover" Britany said. "I'm popular" Angela responded. "Ya but you've never had a sleepover" -Brittany. "Ya, but I'm popular! And who say's I'm not having one?" Angela says. "Really? You are? That's great. I'll make invatations! This is gonna be so fun! Who invited?" Brittany said with exitment. "Oh. You'll never believe it." Angela says. New Best Friends Since she is exepted on the cheer team, Bella befriends Angela and Brittany and spends most of her time with them. Making Emma, Rikki, Will and Cleo jealous. Before Bella becomes officiall she must say "By the power of all cheerleadering I promise to always obey the rules and will always cheer my diva butt off". Bella finally says it. Not knowing that she's just been accepted to be 3rd co-cheer captain. Britgela Isn't a Perfectionist When Angela's cousin Jack come to visit, Brrittany develops a cush on him. Jack starts to like her back. She starts to date Jack and is so excited when she tell's Angela the news, but Angela isn't happy. "Are you kidding?" Angela said. "He's a loser only loser's could like him. He's a jerk. You and him that's ridiculous". Brittany's smile turned into a frown. "Well I guess I'm a loser then" Brittany said as she walked away. "Wait, no. Brittany! Don't go!" Angela said but Brittany just kept walking. "Fine who need's you! Hphm" Angela said. She walked away. Brittany continued to date Jack. Also, when Angela is walking to her house she catches Jack and Brittany kissing! She turns back and runs away. The next day at school Angela get's a plan. She plans to sabotage Jack and Brittany's relationship. So one day she goes up to Brittany and says "Hey Brit, I'm sorry of what I said th other day but umm I need to tell you something." "Ya, Ok" Brittany said. "Jack is breaking up with you. He's fallen for someone else. Trust me you don't want to know who he fell for" Angela said. "Who is it? Is this some joke? I love him. I know you could never lie to me so it must be true. Brittany started to cry Angela comforted her "Wow, I'm a terrible person" Angela thought. Brittany continue to cry but stoped. She see's Jack walking with Bella down the hall "Hey jerks" Brittany said then she plashed her drink on them and walked away. The next day Angela tell's Brittany the truth. "Look Brit, yesterday I relized that I'm a horrible, terrible, mean person. I don't deserve to be your friend." She said. "No" Brittany said "Your not. Your my best friend and you always tell me the truth your great". "No I'm not" Angela said. "I split you and Jack apart. I split true lovbe apart even if you were already going to break up I split that apart. I'm like the knife that takes apart the bread from it's friends. I don't want to be that person anymore. That person is a witch and I swear if I was a witch for Halloween at a costume party I would win first place as soon as I stepped in the door." Brittany said "But" "No but's" Angela said. "No but's I need to get this out of my system". "Ok. Here it goes. I lied to you about Jack breaking up with you and if you think he's with Bella that's not true she already has a boyfriend. I don't mnow what I was thinking just pease, please forgive me if you don't then forgie Jack he's as innocent as a Wilbur from Charlotte's Web". "Wh at?!?" Brittany says. "This is all your fault. And of course I forgive Jack and going to apoligize" Brittany said as she walked away. "But I'm not forgiving you". Angela teared up "I hate myself". Jack forgave Brittany and said "It's understanding someone as ugly, mean, stupid, and loserastic as her would try to sabotage a beautiful made to be relationship." "What?" Brittany said. "For your information. Angela isn't like that. She's a cool girl with as much as feelings as I have." "Look Brit" Jack said. "I like you OK? That's what matters you'll have plenty friends in the world. Anmgela is just apart of your past. I'm your future." "No" Brittany said. "Your my past. Angela was right your a jerk. This relationship is over" Brittany walked away. "Baby! When did you get so stupid!" Jack called back. Brittany walked back "And by the way *smacks Jack*" Brittany walked back to her house. Brittany was crying in her room. When she heard her doorbell ring. She went down stairs "Why can't the world just go away" Brittany said as she opened the door. "I called you 10 times and you wouldn't pick up. What's wrong?" Angela said. "Nothing" Brittany said. "No, everything is wrong. You were right, Jack is a jerk. He tried to arrange my future he called me stupid. I'm sorry". "What are you saying? I'm the one who should be sorry. Your tottally innocent" Angela said stunned. "I forgive you. You were trying to protect me and I wouldn't listen. He's right I'm an idiot" Brittany said as she sat on the couch. "No your not!" Sid Angela in amazment. "He's the idiot. You. Your a beatiful, smart, funny, nice person but most of all your my best friend. Nothing can ever tear us apart. I love you like a sister" Brittany and Angela hugged. "I love you like a sister, too" Brittany said. They both laughed. "We're Britgela" Angela said. "What? You didn't put your name first, Wow. Your the best" Brittany said then she hugged Angela once more. The Road Trip Angela was hapy of what she did she had done. Now there was no drama until she saw Charlotte yelling at Brittany. "Your so stupid! Why couldn't we have someone else drive!?! Huh? No wonder nships! Your a moron!" Charlotte shoutd at her. "This isn't my fault and the beach is far away! So excuuuse me!" Brittany argued back. "Not to mention your cousin is tottally ugly!" Charlotte said. "Yeah, she's ugly" Brittany said. "Look, come with me I'll help you get your brain back" Charlotte said. Angela walked up "Ok, look. Charlotte I have no idea what's wrong with you or why Lewis even digs you. And you are ugly not to mention your style and - wait what? Oh yeah and no idea who invited you that person doesn't have a brain" "Maybe you should mind your own buissness because I want to go to the beach you little diva!" Charlotte said. "Oh yes Watford I am a diva a cheera diva" Angela said. "Slut" Charlotte said. Angela then grabbed Charlotte and pushed her against the wall they started fighting everyone was watching when Angela knocked her against the wall Christina made a trun and parked. "Where at the beach?" Brittany asked Christina hopefully. "No. Were not. What's the holdup what's going on here?" Christina asked. "Oh, well you why don't you ask little "Your so stupid idiot slut blahbadiblahbadiblah"? Angela suggested. Angela kept on defending Brittany. Angela Likes Lewis At school, Angela is talking to Brittany and tell's her about her new found crush on Lewis. "Wow" Brittany said. "Tottally unexpected. You guys have absolutly nothing in common. As they say opposites atractt. But stil-". "Brittany. Stop talking" Angela said. "And this is serious I think I lo-lo-la- *Brittany pats her back* love Lewis" "Oh my. This is serious" Brittany said. "Oh no here he comes be cool". Lewis walks by. "Hey girls" he said. "Hey, Lewis" they both said. The bell rang. "Oh, see you in class" he said as he walked away. "See you Lewis!" they both said. "Hey that sounded kinda cute" Brittany stated. "Let's go". The girls went to class. As the girls entered they saw 1. The teacher wasn't there yes abd 2. Cleo flirting with Lewis and Angela completley see's her as a rival for Lewis's affections. Brittany and Angela go to there seats Brittany waks up to Cleo and Lewis. "Um, hello?" Cleo says. "Hey Cleo. Hey did you hear the rumor that Lewis thinks your stupid?" Brittany asked. Angela looked at them and smiled Brittany winked back. Skinny Jeans Hurt Angela and Brittany saw Julia when they were in the cafeteria she was looking hot in here skinny jeans she had a bull horn then she stood on the table. She announced in the bullhorn "Everyone. Give me your attention or else! Ok, so as you can see I look hotter then usual and well basicly their skinny jeans. Buy them for 20 bucks per size. Thank you very much. Lata lusers!". "I have to buy them!" Brittany exlaimed. "Why?" ~Angela. "Because. I want to look awesome in jeans and those jeans are extreme the flyer she keeps putting up reads "Julia Dawson: Extremly Skinny Jeans". I wanna be extreme!" Brittany said. "Whatever. I'll see you in the hosptial" Angela said. Angela left. "Wait wait NO! Ang! Hpm. Text ya later". Julia walked by. "Hey, are you intresed in my awesomely extreme jeans?" She asked Brittany. "Yes!" Brittany said excitedly. Brittan gave her the money and Julia gave er the jeans "Don't wear them out" Julia said rudly. When Brittany tried them on they squeezed her. Angela walked in the bathroom where Brittany was. "Brittany you look tight" she said. "Thank you" Brittany said. "No I litterly meant tight your abou to die in those". They walked out. Soon, everyone was wearing skinny jeans exept Angela. When they were all walking in the hall's everyone started to collapse. When Brittany fell Angela said worringly "Brittany, no Jake what happened!?!? Brittany don't do this to me. Britt! Jake oh nononon! This can't happen! AH!" Everyone got up. "Oh thank goodness" Angela said. "She then got some guys not wearing the jeans to help her carry them to the hospital. She carried Brittany. Crazier When Angela and Brittany discover both there boyfriends are best friends, the decide to go on a double date. When they reach there the music is great, fiid is delicous, but there's one problem. Cleo and Jack are on a date! Brittany suspects that Cleo is trying to make her jealous. When Jack leaves his table Brittany walks over there and asks her "Why are you with him? Trying to make me jealous by dating my ex-boyfriend. Angela's cousin. Who is a jerk? Huh?". "You 2 dated? He's Angela's cousin? A jerk? Wow, maybe you're trying to make me jealous?" Cleo said. "It's true. Believe me or not. I seriously don't care. Oh no he's coming. You never saw me. Bye bye now!" Brittany said. "Who was that?" Jack asked. "BRITTANY!" Cleo blurted out. "Oops". "Be quiet. Brittany's here? Huh, perfect time to get her back. Thanks" Jack said. Cleo then said sadly "Your, your dumping me? After all we've been through!?! I never want to see your face again! Brittany was right!" she then stormed out. "Looks like someone just got dumped. Wonder who is *looks* oh no. Don't look" Angela said. "Why?" Jake and Felix said. Brittany then explained to them "He's Angela's cousin who is a jerk and called me stupid and-". Before she could say anything she saw that Jack puled his chair to there table. "Hey, Angie Britty. Heard I moved here? Jack asked. Jack looked at Angela then Brittany looked then Jake and Felix looked. "Maybe" Angela said not looking at them. "Angela!" Brittany exlaimed. "I didn't know he would come here! Don't hate me!". "Me and Brittany dated" Jack stated out of nowhere. "and that" Brittany said. The next day Brittany and Angela have a horrible day the next day. There hair is glued, they have teared clothing so they are forced to wear there mom's clothes. They then change into there cheerleading uniforms. They walk to class. Jack then enters the school and see's them. "I'm a new student, Jack Preggins. Where do I sit?" Jack says. "Oh" Angela says. "My" Brittany said. "Gosh" Britgela said. The Angela Nash Show Angela decides to start he own webshow. "Because everyone deserves to see my beautiful face" Angea said when Brittany asked her why. "Ok, well. I'll start one to. And it'll be fun. We coud guest star on each other's webshow thing" Brittany said. "The Brittany Tani Show. You'll see. It'll be a hit". But on her webshow everything goes wrong. Season 2 Betrayed She fled the room crying and exited schoo l. Brittany followed her. Angela ran to her house. "ANGELA WHAT'S WRONG?!? ARE YOU DITCHING WITHOUT ME?" Brittany asked. When they got to her house they went upstairs to her room. "Angela what happened?" Brittany asked. "You wa nna know fine! Even though it's none of your buissness! OK! Jake was cheating on me with some slutty chick. Gave her a nickname. Choose her over me. And now I'm very offened and angry! YOU KNOW NOW! THERE" Angela said. She put her head in her pillow. "Angela I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for you. I had know idea. And if anyone ever breaks your heart again I will punch them in face and have my cat, Madisen, scratch there face out" Brittany said. "Would you do that?" Angela asked getting up. "Of course I would . Your my best friend" Brittany said. Brittany stood up. Britgela hug. "Your my best friend" Angela said. Category:Relationships